User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to '''NOT edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then PLEASE don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Email Lancer, check your email. I'm heading out, so I won't be able to reply (if necessary) until later. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :What a coincidence, I was just about to email you. I'll just reply then. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I suspect a sock puppet. I don't want to go make baseless accusations and throw people under the bus, but this Gavin Hossel guy has some strikingly similar qualities to that of User:Charles Saracino, not to mention he showed up the day after Charles ban.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:10, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :We are watching. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Who is "we", you're the only one I alerted.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::We are watching. That is all you need to know. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:28, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay???--Legionwrex (talk) 22:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::We are watching. That is all. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I might be over-reacting... But if not, we might well receive another warning from the Wikia Central. On the MC vs. Shepard blog, Mr. Mittens has brought up the matter of the fanfiction blog (one you ended up comment-locking). While the discussion didn't contain any death threats, it had certain responses that might warrant a warning to certain users. I sincerely hope that this is false alarm and whatever you do, please don't close commenting on that blog. Best regards, 4Ferelden (talk) 00:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :No death threats have occurred. The only way that this goes any further is if TW takes it there. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 00:53, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Please when leaving messages, please look at the situation that came up before and if it isn't that serious then please don't open with that line. ::I will still look however. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Please Help. User Ardent Clerk Bosker Apologist has started a political debate on my talk page (for no apparent reason) and has been insulting and hostile towards me ever since, even after I informed him that he was breaking site policy and asked him to stop. Please take a look, it is under the politics section of my talk page.--Legionwrex (talk) 03:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC)